


Returning

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer Almasy returns to Garden to see how everyone is doing since the war. He has an agenda, but he's not really sure if he should tell anyone - let alone the person it's about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attempt One

**Author's Note:**

> An RP done with Seraphim210. (We've never finished it, sadly.)  
> We do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 8 or its characters. This work is not for profit.

Quistis: Quistis walked up to the Commander’s office door and knocked quietly. She had a stack of paperwork that needed his signature, and news that she didn’t know if he’d even like to hear or not. Zell was pretty excited about it and so was Selphie, but Quistis didn’t quite understand why. Though she’d missed having Seifer around, everything was a lot less stressful with him gone. She rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh before knocking again, waiting for an answer; she knew he was in there, Xu had seen him walk in a few minutes ago. She was going to be really, REALLY grumpy if he was avoiding her again.

Squall: "Come in," came a solid reply to the few knocks on his door. The chocolate haired Commander of Balamb wasn't really doing much...Just sitting in his office chair looking at a file with a standard pen in hand. Life was boring lately, but the missions here and there were a part of the few things that kept him going. Part of his mind wondered when Seifer was to return from his own endeavors--the man was his main sparring buddy after all. Leaning back in his seat, he set his stormy grays on the door.

Quistis: Hearing the Commander's voice through the door Quistis opened it and walked through, closing it behind her. "Hey Squall," She raised the stack of paperwork in greeting, "More stuff that you need to sign off on. Apparently Selph would like to have another concert and Irvine is still trying to get a shooting range. Also, your father called this morning." She moved fluidly from the door to his desk while speaking, holding out the stack of papers once she was there. "There's also a list of SeeD candidate’s. Laguna had some interesting news, Zell and Selphie are rather excited about it."

Squall: "Great..." Squall motioned her over, so that she could come forward and place the stack of papers on his desk. Concert? Not so fast...and shooting range, well...There was no immediate need for something like that. The brunette was slightly surprised that they didn't go on ahead and throw in a personalized hot dog stand for Zell. "What did Laguna want?"

Quistis: Quistis smiled as she watched Squall's reaction to everything she'd said flicker through his eyes. She was mildly surprised when the man didn't roll his eyes about any of it. Though just for fun..."Zell decided he'd rather set up a hotdog stand in Balamb city instead of the Garden. His mom and the shop keepers are helping him figure it out. Laguna didn't 'want' anything per se, he just mentioned that Seifer, Rajin and Fujin had passed through a few days ago. He'd told them that they should probably find us and say hi before Selphie blew a gasket." She waited for his reaction, she knew that only Seifer was capable of matching him in sparring so Squall hadn't been getting very good workouts lately... but she didn't know if the brunette was still angry at the blonde for everything.

Squall: It was then that the russet haired male shook his head and hunched forward over his desk. He rested an elbow on it, and tilted his face down into his hand so that he could do one of his signature facepalms. Hearing the news about Seifer and his lackeys, Squall sighed inaudibly. He in fact, was still a bit bitter about everything--but the main point was that they all made it out alright in the end. Seifer...he didn't care. The guy was just like him, but stupid. Idiotic. And falling under a spell like that...it wasn't entirely his fault, not that Squall gave a damn. What happened, happened. And he didn't care for any more change. The stoic man flicked his eyes at Quistis through the spaces between his gloved fingers, and then removed his hand altogether. So....Seifer really was coming back. A small part of him felt...well....they were mixed feelings. What a mess. "Zell should stick to buying hotdogs. Not selling them." The blonde would probably eat his entire stock up before he earned anything or sold anything. A moment of silence passed, "...So Seifer's around?"

Quistis: "Oh Zell's not selling them. He's just setting it up, which means there had better always be some saved for him. He's sick of the school always being out before he gets there, even when he gets there early." Quistis chuckled the blonde sure did like his hotdogs. "It would seem so. I'm not really sure how well he'll be received here. I know a lot of the students are still upset about him "siding" with Ultimecia. Even explaining that she'd kind of warped his mind hasn't helped much." She shrugged her shoulders and flicked her long bangs out of her face. "Like I said, Selph and Zell are excited to see him, they wanna know what he's been doing this whole time. I'm not sure I could be around him without trying to give him a lecture." Quistis looked down at the floor, she really was bad at that, and she did it to everyone.

Squall: The last thing anyone needed from Quistis was probably a lecture. And yeah, Squall could tell that some people were excited about Seifer coming back and some weren't--the lady in front of him had said it a few times already. He didn't really pity Quistis at all. She was a strong woman, that was one thing he knew for sure. "...Don't you have other work to do?" He looked at her with an unreadable expression, as always. "Don't worry about Seifer." People would react to him in whatever way they wanted...and then again, no one was really sure how it'd go. So....the conclusion: Let things go naturally. And they'd see. That was it, nothing more, nothing less.

Quistis: Quistis was brought up short and ripped from her thoughts as Squall chastised her, putting her hands on her hips she sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah." She turned smartly on her heel and began to walk away flicking a hand in the air as a form of waving goodbye. No matter how long she was around him he never changed...pausing she looked over her shoulder at him as she reached the door. "Have you seen Rinoa?"

Squall: The last question was something he was expecting but not looking forward to answering. Lately, ever since everything...Rinoa and him had been getting along very well. Despite all of that, she was also becoming increasingly demanding. Demanding of Squall, that is. The brunette...never being in a relationship before really, wasn't used to her constant nagging, and girlish needs. But...he still loved her, naturally. "...A few times." Why did it matter to Quistis? Shaking his head, he waved a hand up at her in order to dismiss her.

Quistis: Quistis shook her head at him, "That's not what I meant duffus. I meant recently as in do you know where I could find her? I'd like to talk to her about some things." She opened the door while waiting for his answer.

Squall: Not fazed by her comment, he replied monotonously. "No. Get out."

Quistis: Quistis huffed as she filed out the door and let if fall shut behind her. /Aggravating dolt./ She rolled her eyes and went off in search of Rinoa, she wanted to tell her about Seifer. Having found Rinoa eating lunch with Zell in the cafeteria Quistis had told her about Seifer and she'd seemed a bit uncertain, but happy at the same time. Quistis had asked Zell how the hotdog stand in Balamb was coming along and he'd launched into and excited explanation of where it was going to be and who would be running it and so forth. When they were done talking and Quistis had gotten something to eat, she went back to her own desk and the piles of paperwork that waited.

Seifer: Seifer had left Fujin and Rajin in Balamb with some other friends of theirs from Garden who had been there. He didn't want them to witness the probable horrible reception he would receive upon going to the Garden. Seeing it as he cleared the forest line, sitting as it used to before Ultimecia - before they knew it could move, his gut tightened. He really wanted to talk to Squall, maybe spar with him. He missed the challenge; he also missed teasing such an easy mark.

Squall: After some time had passed, Squall had finally finished approving, rejecting, and signing the various papers that Quistis had so generously supplied him with. A little worn out, the chocolate haired male got up from his desk and began packing up and filing away the papers that he'd have to send to higher ups later. His plan now, seeing that it was probably dark out--was to head to the cafeteria to eat, and then head back to his dorm to sleep. Part of him wondered if Seifer showed himself yet, but then again...he shrugged--and left his office and headed to the cafeteria.

Seifer: Seifer made it to the front gate and paused half expecting it to be slammed in his face or for the school to suddenly lift off the ground just to spite him. When none of that happened he walked inside, he was greeted by the old man at the gate. He waved and smiled in return as said man let him through the turnstile. Walking up to the directory he looked both ways. "Well this place is pretty dead." He made a scoffing noise, "All the poor little kiddies tucked into bed already?" Seifer realized there was really no one there to hear him be an ass, but it hadn't ever stopped him before.

Squall: Without dilly dallying, Squall made his way down the halls with his hands tucked into his pockets--between those lovely arrayed belts and studs. It was a cold night, and he was the lone lion. Naturally. Looking up as he moved, Squall set his stoic gaze upon a far too familiar blonde. He would never forget the torture that man put him through. A small part of him wondered if that was partially just...hatred that fueled actions. Not caring to say anything, Squall passed right by him--as the blonde continued to stand at the directory. Pushing open the doors of the cafeteria, the russet haired commander entered, collected some food, and took a seat at an empty table.

Seifer: Seifer was a bit startled by the fact that, other than the old guy at the gate, Squall was the first person he saw. However, typically, the leather bound man ignored him completely. Which of course translated to 'game on!' in Seifer lingo. Ambling off after the brunette he kept his usual snarky comments to himself, it wouldn't do to get started so soon. Once his prey was seated he sat across from him, putting his crossed ankles up on the table. "So Squally-boy, how's life been treatin' ya?"

Squall: Feeling the table shake from Seifer's 'game on' move, Squall set his eyes on the blonde's feet--and then up to Seifer's green eyes. Fork in hand, the brunette held his gaze with the other, taking in the scar stained face subconsciously. "Does it matter to you?" Squall furrowed his eyebrows faintly, and slowly removed his gaze from the other by tilting his head downwards in order to take a bite out of his food. The action wasn't disengaging at all, just lithe.

Seifer: Seifer nearly fell out of his chair, no glare and an actual verbal answer! The shock was evident on the blonde's face and even more so in his actions as he uncrossed his arms and put his feet on the floor. Leaning forward he watched for a bit while Squall ate his food, then he mentally shook himself. "Not really I guess. It's not like I can't read about what you're up to in the paper. You seen Chicken-wuss or Rinny? Hell I even miss Q sometimes." He leaned back in his seat, "We should spar some time, see if you've grown up any or if you're still prepubescent."

Squall: Squall listened to Seifer chatter, it looked like he hadn't changed a bit...and...it sounded like it too. Oddly, it was really comforting, in a way...Taking a swig of his water, the brunette didn't respond. Maybe he could spar with Seifer later? That was the only thing that interested him out of the things he said, really. Aside from the fact that he mentioned Rinoa...he didn't really want him to see her. Or her see him. But then again, it didn't matter. He didn't really care…

Seifer: /And he's back!/ Seifer thought to himself as he so nicely answered Squall's rude question and was greeted with silence in return. "Fine, I'll just go and find them myself. See you around Puberty-boy." He said as he rose from the table and walked out into the hall. He'd said that but it was pretty late and everyone was probably asleep, plus he didn't know where to start looking for them. Maybe he'd just go back to town and come back tomorrow.

Squall: Squall noticed Seifer get up, and his stormy irises slowly shifted upwards, following the man's broad figure as he walked away in his rather sloppy, yet casual gait. Going so soon...? The russet haired teen rubbed at one of his eyes gently with the hand that was currently holding a fork. He'd see him again sooner or later. Come to think of it all, Squall wondered where everyone had headed off to after all. He continued eating there...alone. What time was it anyway? Squall yawned, unable to help himself from doing so--as he returned his attention to his food. Reading papers for so long really made him a sleepy person.

Seifer: Seifer walked around the deserted Garden and back out the front gate. He paused under the starry sky, simply staring out at the familiar expanse before him. He grinned before heading back to Balamb and the hotel room he was sharing with Rajin and Fujin. Telling them that he hadn’t been abused in any way he suggested that they all go out tomorrow and visit.

Squall: Finally entering the dormitory, Leonhart stripped himself of his jacket--followed by the rest of his clothes in order to head for the shower. Turning on the faucet, hot water coated his skin evenly, causing it to soften instantly in a relaxed, loose sort of fashion. After scrubbing himself clean with the necessities, Squall turned off the water, letting the remnants trail about the curves of his navel and the undersides of his pert pectorals. Wiping his eyes with his forearm, he exited the shower, dried himself off, slipped into his solid colored pajama bottoms, and slid into bed.


	2. First Breakfast Together

Squall: Waking up with a comfort uncanny, Squall eased his eyes open--took in the wall he was staring at, and then blinked. Subconsciously, he gripped onto the covers tighter, and stretched out his legs as he lay there with no current objective. Soon, the Commander of Balamb sat up--and slid out of bed and into his lovely black get up. Fastening on his belts, and slinging his jacket over his shoulder, he exited his room--seeing Quistis and Irvine just down the hall. Not really caring to engage in conversation really, Squall headed down the hall. Maybe he'd train today? It'd been awhile, and he hoped to Hyne he wasn't getting too rusty--like Quistis had mentioned the other day.

Seifer: Waking up with a start Seifer reached for the hilt of Hyperion before his ears fully registered the sound that had woken him. He stilled, straining his ears, then when he heard it again he wished to Hyne he was still asleep! “You guys couldn’t do that when I’m not here?” Seifer growled and shoved a pillow over the side of his head trying to block out the moaning coming from the other side of the room.

Raijin: “Sorry Sei. We just... couldn’t wait ya know?” Raijin tried his best to sound repentant, but failed miserably.

Seifer: Seifer groaned and rose to his feet in a fluid motion bringing his sword with him, he grabbed his clothes from the chair beside his bed and B-lined for the bathroom without glancing at the other bed in the room. After a nice long shower that drowned out most of Fujin’s ecstatic screams he dried off, got dressed and left the hotel room. He didn’t bother saying anything more to his friends; they knew where he’d be. So thinking he headed back out to Balamb Garden, he’d catch breakfast there, see who he saw.

Squall: Squall continued making his way down the hall, and soon entered the cafeteria to grab a quick breakfast. With a bowl of cereal in hand, he turned around and saw Zell and Rinoa already eating at a table. 

Zell: "Heyyy Squall! Come eat with us!" The blonde waved a hot dog in the air, as he locked his vision on the other's. Rinoa giggled lightly at Zell's little outburst, and smiled at the brunette not too far off in the distance. 

Squall: /...He never shuts up..../ Squall made his way over to their table, and took a seat across from Zell and Rinoa. 

Rinoa: Noticing the brunette's quiet antics, nothing new there, Rinoa greeted him as Zell continued nomming on his goods. "Good morning, Squall." She smiled, tilting her head gently in order to hook Squall's eyes onto hers. Squall: The brunette noticed the feminine hair in his peripheral vision and looked up at her--his eyes now bearing an edge of contentment. "Morning."

Seifer: Entering the gates and walking through the turnstile again Seifer noted that there were actually people here. “Guess I was right about all the little kiddies being in bed last night.” He commented to himself. There was a soft giggle to his right as he passed the dormitories on his way to the cafeteria, turning he saw Quistis.

Quistis: Overhearing Seifer’s comment she giggled catching his attention. “You never change Seifer.” The tall man next to her grinned, “I’ll meet you in the cafe, I’m gonna go grab Selly.” “Sure thing Irvine.” She waved to him then returned her attention to Seifer, “You going to go eat?”

Seifer: “Well if it isn’t Q! Yeah, I was, what’s it to ya?” Seifer was a bit defensive, a little too used to lectures from his old instructor, even if the woman was younger than him.

Quistis: Quistis’ smile dimmed a bit and she put her hands on her hips, “Now don’t give me that! It’s just a question.”

Seifer: Seifer relaxed and grinned over at her, man did he love to rile people up! “How you doin? Anyone special, besides Puberty-boy?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, he’d never been able to forget when he’d overheard her confess to Squall, pretty gutsy.

Rinoa: Rinoa soon tried engaging in conversation with Squall, because Zell seemed a bit too occupied with his hot dogs as breakfast. "Did you sleep well? I've missed you, well...being the Commander and all you've been really busy, right?" A pause, as she took a bite out of her omlette and chewed/swallowed. "Maybe we can spend some time together tonight, Squall?" She missed spending time with him...just going out and looking at the stars, sitting against him...cuddling and exchanging words, sparse as they were with Squall. The dark-haired lady had heard of Seifer's return, but hadn't had a chance to see him yet. Part of her wondered if he would come back and live with them all in the Garden, as a seed operative once more....Maybe headmaster Cid could make it possible? Seifer...she wondered.

Squall: "I don't have time to." Squall replied, succinct and to the point. As the Commander, yes, he had a lot of work to do almost all of the time, but....deep down inside he knew he had some free time to spare--it was just that he didn't want to spend it with Rinoa. She was more than likely going to pounce him the moment they were alone again--and that was something Squall didn't really want and didn’t look forward to. "Sorry."

Zell: Zell only caught bits and pieces of the conversation, and quirked his head to the side after bouncing in his seat a few times. "Squall...lighten up a bit! Even you need some time to let loose and relax!" The blonde grinned lightly.

Squall: The brunette's idea of let loose and relax...was to train. Out on open grounds, against someone who could match up to him and prove to be a challenge…

Quistis: Quistis looked over at him, she recognized that teasing light. “Hmm, not really no. But I’m certainly not pining over the Commander either. Are you attempting to volunteer Seifer?” Her tone was amused and her eyes twinkled merrily as they walked to the cafeteria.

Seifer: /Wait, what?/ Seifer’s thoughts crashed together in a jumble and he nearly tripped over his own feet his face blanching as he stared dumbfounded at Quistis. Was she seriously teasing him back? No lecture, just...wow. “Sorry Q, no can do.” His grin was huge as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they entered the cafeteria.

Quistis: Quistis giggled and looped her arm around his waist in return. She’d really missed having this ass around. Looking around the room she spotted Squall, Zell and Rinoa at a table, she waved to them, not knowing if any of them saw her. But she got in line with Seifer and they ordered food and then went to sit down at their table.

Seifer: “So Squall, about that spar?” Seifer said as he sat down next to Quistis and Zell. “Oh, hey Chicken-wuss, Rinny, how’s it goin?” He nodded his head at each of them in turn.

Zell: Hearing no response from Squall, Zell shrugged and resumed eating his hot dogs. A few moments later, the enthusiastic blonde's eyes soon flickered to the side and locked onto...Seifer and Quistis?! Nearly choking on his dog, he watched the pair join them at the table. "S-seifer! Nooo way, so it /was/ true! You're back!" And he didn't seem like a total asshole this time.

Rinoa: Rinoa responded to Seifer's question, an air of contentedness sifting through her features. Part of her still held a grudge against him, but..."Everything's been going great /Seifer/." She said, her eyes flicking from the scarred blonde to the scarred brunette. "You've got quite the nerve to come back..." she stated the latter softly...still thinking about how she felt about his return.

Squall: The chocolate haired brunette didn't really have the chance to reply back to Seifer; seeing that Rinoa and Zell hadn't really greeted him yet. As for Quistis, she seemed all around content, so...he continued eating his food--and as they all chattered, he finally finished his cereal and placed his spoon in the empty bowl. He scooted his chair back slightly, and was about to get up and leave--bowl in hand.

Seifer: “Um, I came back to see how everyone was doing.” Seifer hedged at Zell’s excitement, didn’t he hate him? Hearing the curtness of Rinoa’s reply he winced slightly and guessed that one, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to forgive him or not and two, she was obviously dating Squall. For some reason that last one kinda pissed him off. With a glare he flicked his green eyes between the pair, but then settled for a sardonic smile. “Glad to hear it. You know me, I’ve always got nerve.” He hadn’t really expected a response from Squall, but when the man stood to leave it pissed him off all over again, “Leaving so soon Scar Face?”

Quistis: Quistis simply ate her food, not adding anything to the conversation. She’d matched wits with one moronic ass this morning, until she was fully awake, she wasn’t going to attempt to tackle any others. “Squall,” She finally spoke as he rose from the table, “Selphie and Irvine are on their way, at least stay to say hello to them. Otherwise Selph will be really disappointed.”

Squall: The brunette felt self-conscious about his scar, but Quistis's words calmed the tension--not like it really mattered. Seifer was a hypocrite in regards to his face, and it all was also slightly ironic--because the prior night, Squall had also wondered why Seifer had left so soon. "...Fine." The brunette reluctantly sat down once more, and did his best to ignore Seifer's stupid comments. Moving his stormy eyes back down, he hunched forward and folded his arms over the table. His lovely russet bangs tickled his nose subliminally.

Zell: Zell, instantly getting pissed off at Seifer for calling Squall another ridiculous name, put down his hot dog and retorted. "Yeah all you've got is nerve Seifer, nothing else!" The tattooed blonde then glanced at Quistis, side tracked by her words. "Huh? Selphie and Irvine?" He smiled a bit at the mentioning.

Rinoa: Rinoa rolled her eyes and grumbled at Zell's behavior. He seriously needed to get over himself and move on. "So Squall, when /will/ you be free?" She leaned to his side, placing one of her hands over his upper bicep. The slender male wasn't wearing his jacket yet, and seeing that lovely array of skin was pretty nice. She'd only seen him shirtless every now and then, but that was it. Thinking about it for a little too long, she leaned in and pecked Squall's cheek--causing the man to blush faintly against his will.

Quistis: Quistis nodded her head as the Commander resumed his seat and shot Zell a quelling glance, but when he switched gears at the mention of Selphie and Irvine she refrained from commenting on him being used to his own nickname from Seifer.

Seifer: So they were dating, Seifer thought glumly then looked down from the icky cuteness of Rinoa making Squall blush and shoveled food into his mouth.

Selphie: “Seiffy!” The loud shout was the only warning the blonde gunbladist got before Selphie had her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug that briefly cut off his air supply. “I’m so glad to see you! Hi everyone! Aww, Squall, what’cha blushin’ for?” Ever one to discount that she made other people uncomfortable with her observations; she continued to squeeze the life out of Seifer while she stared at Squall.

Irvine: Rushing into the room a bit late Irvine assessed the damage already done: Everyone startled by Selly’s sudden appearance, check; Seifer loosing oxygen, check... wait... “Selly, you’re choking him.” He called out as he walked to the table. “Mornin’ everyone.”

Squall: Squall took the kiss without complaints, only furrowing his eyebrows slightly in reaction. "...I don't know." He replied quietly, a softer murmur than usual just for Rinoa. Almost a second later, Irvine and Selphie came in--and....to his misfortune, Selphie had commented on his face. Why did everyone always look at his face?? It was getting irritating. Looking at Selphie and Seifer now, part of him wanted to punch something. What the fuck was she hugging him for? Squall shrugged Rinoa's had off of him unintentionally, it was something he did out of second nature--but usually he'd remind himself to let her touch him...because well…

Zell: Zell only noticed Squall's little blush after Selphie had pointed it out. He only laughed, and welcomed Irvine and Selphie with his bright smile. "Heyya Irvine, Selph!" He motioned the lean man over to sit by him, and furrowed his eyebrows a bit when he watched Selphie sick her lovey-ness on him. Part of him wanted to call her out, but....merrr....hotdog.

Rinoa: Rinoa grew a little hurt when Squall shoved her off gently, he always did that...Used to it, she shook her head. He was only asking for more kisses, and she'd give him them after they were all done eating here eventually. "You never know...." she said calmly, re-placing her hand on his thigh under the table. "Well," she made her voice more stern--"After this we'll go out for a bit, kay?"

Selphie: “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Seifer!” The bubbly girl let go of him and sat down in the free seat, just as quickly she hopped up to get herself some breakfast and was back before she could miss much of anything. “So, what’s everyone doing today? Did you read my proposal Squall?”

Irvine: “Hey Zell,” He took the offered seat and then realized he had nothing to eat yet, so following Selphie’s example he got up and got something. Sitting back down he watched the reactions across the table.

Seifer: Once the stranglehold was released Seifer took in great gulps of air to his poor lungs, “Well aren’t you perky Messenger Girl?” His tone was amused, he hadn’t expected a reaction like that at all. “My offer to cut that tail off still stands Irvy.” The wicked grin that crossed his face wasn’t even intentional really, it was just how he was. Plus he was trying his best to avoid looking at Rinoa and Squall, if she were any more bossy... but what really bugged him was that his old sparring partner seemed to be okay with the treatment!

Selphie: Selphie gasped, “What? When did you... wait a minute! You threatened to do that when we were like 8!”

Irvine: Irvine simply looked dumbfounded before a grin graced his face, “I’ll pass thanks.”

Seifer: Seifer chuckled distracted from his angry thoughts and raised his hands in surrender, “Alright. Anyway, I’m gonna wander around Garden today. Was mostly here just to catch up with you guys. Rajin and Fujin will be by at some point.” Remembering this morning’s wake-up he grimaced, he really needed... to smash something. “Anyone maybe wanna spar with me?” Quistis: “I’ve got paperwork to do, so does the Commander.” Quistis sighed, she was so sick of paper she could die.

Squall: Squall grumbled to himself, annoyed by almost everyone at this point. He didn't respond to Selphie, Rinoa, or anyone...instead he stood up--and addressed Seifer exclusively--by flicking his calm, unreadable gaze over to him. "Let's go." And with that, he turned his back to the others, and began trotting towards the exit doors. He'd see Rinoa some other time, and he knew well that she'd understand that. And as for Quistis...they /always/ had paperwork to do. So it didn't matter. She was the one in the first place who said he needed to work out/train.

Rinoa: "Hey Squall! Are you really gonna go spar with him?" Rinoa called out, a bit dumbfounded by his choice. Men...Huffing irritatedly to herself, she shot an evil, sentimental glare at Seifer. "Zell was right, you've got a ton of nerve!" Of course Squall would choose dueling over cuddling and kissing with her.

Zell: Zell's jaw dropped when he saw Squall head out and agree to Seifer's battle invitation. What if the two killed each other? "Ahhh, no way...Quistis, do something!" The blonde shook his head, concerned and irritated. With a change of mind, he yelled at Squall. "Yeah, you better beat him good Stoney!" Sitting back down without bouncing, the blonde turned to Selphie. "What proposal? Is it something cooool?"

Seifer: Seifer looked over at Squall as the man got up again, a jolt of adrenaline coursed through him as the Lion ignored everyone else talking to him and took him up on his offer. He heard the outrage from both Zell and Rinoa, but he couldn’t care less. He was finally going to spar against someone who was worth the effort! He quickly got up and took his now empty tray to the counter and silently followed Squall from the room.

Selphie: Selphie pouted as Squall ignored her, but brightened when Zell asked. “Of course it’s cool! Everything I plan is.”

Quistis: Quistis shook her head at Zell and Rinoa, “Squall’s missed sparring with him. And I’m sure it’s mutual. Whenever either of them spar with anyone else they have to hold back, and monsters just aren’t the same. I doubt either of them have had a good workout in a long time.”

Zell: Zell groaned as he heard Quistis's explanation and returned his attention to Selphie. "But what is it? I wanna know, c'mon man! Irvine, do you know what it is?" He turned to the darker haired male. O_O

Rinoa: "I /try/ to get Squall to work out in other ways, but sometimes I think he's just gay." Rinoa confided, to Quistis. Of course she was joking, but part of her really wanted more from him. She understood that he actually needed to train, but...he hardly seemed enthusiastic about going out with her at all lately--which was hurtful.

Irvine: Irvine shook his head at Zell’s question and continued eating his pancakes.

Selphie: “Oh phooey, you do to Irvine, you’re just too busy with your food to be social.” Selphie chided him, “I wanna hold another concert. Mostly that’s all there really is to it. Which is probably why Squall hasn’t let me do it yet. But maybe I could pull it together for the SeeD ball? What do you guys think?” She addressed everyone else at the table. Quistis: A bit startled by Rinoa’s observation she wondered at it, “Why would you think he was gay? He obviously loves you; it’s plain to see for anyone who knows him.” Hmmm, that might explain why Seifer was so mad actually, all well Quistis thought. “That actually sounds like a really good idea Selph, if I had the time I’d help you with it.”

Rinoa: Rinoa huffed, moving some of her bangs out of her face. "Yeah, he loves me. But doesn't /love/ me." The dark-haired woman locked eyes with Quistis, "I'm a woman, I need more than just seeing him shirtless! And he barely gives me kisses anymore..." sighing, she gave up, end rant. She didn't really care what Zell or the others thought, it wasn't like she was interested in them romantically or anything. They were all just friends. And Seifer...he had to just go and take Squall away from her. 


	3. Training Session One

Seifer: “Stoney huh? Where’s that one come from I wonder?” Seifer asked his leather clad companion as they walked down the hall.

Squall: Squall walked along with Seifer, not really wanting to talk to him much either. But eh, at least it was less social interaction than the amount bestowed upon him in the cafeteria. "...Whatever," he replied--not really caring about the nicknames. He took a detour to the dorms, his jacket still casually slung over his shoulder and held in place with his thumb and forefinger...he had to get Lionhart. After sliding on his jacket and fetching his precious gunblade, Squall made his way to the training area with Seifer. Upon entry, he stood casually, with a lax posture across from the white coated blonde. "Ready?"

Seifer: Seifer rolled his eyes at the one word answer Squall used for everything, honestly you’d think after all this time he’d at least come up with a new phrase to use. After the cream and chocolate man had grabbed his gunblade they headed for the training ground, “Squall baby, I’m /always/ ready.” He brought Hyperion to rest in the air in front of him pointed at Lionhart.

Squall: Squall rolled his eyes at Seifer, and without another moment wasted, he lunged forward. Both of them were very strong, but Seifer excelled in strength--while Squall remained in the line of more quick and steady. Slashing at the man only to see him dodge, Squall leapt back--and then came forth again--clashing his beloved blade with Hyperion. The brute force of the workout caused the male to let out a faint grunt--his leather gloved hands squeaking from the tough friction he held his blade with.

Seifer: “Now this is more like it!” Straining against the brunette lion was definitely his favorite thing to do, it was even better than sex with Rinoa had been. And that had been pretty epic, her hair splayed out across the pillows, her eyes dark with want. Lost in the memory Squall got in a hit the sliced open his arm. “Shit! You’re gonna pay for that Leolion!” It was an old nickname, one that wasn’t insulting, he’d come up with it when they were little because he admired the brown haired boy. Though he wasn’t sure he’d ever called Squall that to his face before. Swinging Hyperion up and over his head he jumped to the side and slashed down at the similarly scarred man.

Squall: Squall really hated the new name...Seifer called him. What a horrible concoction of words. Although, he did like lions. The brunette continued clashing with Seifer--dodging his moves here and there. With them, it was always...hit, dodge, leap, hit. After a good twenty five minutes of strenuous exercise, Squall thought of curing Seifer--the action would probably piss him off, but he deserved it. His arm had bled quite a bit and he was getting even more dangerous with his swings. Keeping that in mind, Squall lunged once more--and his abdomen met a knee in the gut. Coughing, Squall dropped Lionhart, and glanced up at Seifer for a brief moment. There was a slight tint to his face; and the smell of heated blood and sweat soon caressed them both.

Seifer: “Sorry Princess, you tired already?” The blonde heaved out, his arm stung like a mother and he wasn’t looking forward to washing and mending his coat. He was being an ass, but honestly he was rather tired himself and the blood loss wasn’t helping any. Seifer brought Hyperion to rest against the creamy column of Squall’s neck as he sat on his ass on the ground.

Squall: "You wish." Came a mutter, as Squall felt the edge of Hyperion ghost against his carotid artery. Not really caring if Seifer saw it as a pity move or not, the brunette casted Cure on Seifer--maybe it'd get him off? Distract him? Kicking the man away, Squall rolled to the side, and scanned the floor for Lionhart. "Asshole..." the brunette panted, his mind tired and wandering.

Seifer: The image that conjured in his head made him ask, “I wish you were tired or I wish you were a princess?” He could see Squall all dressed up as a princess, however, he’d be one naughty princess! The gown would lace up the front and it wouldn’t be laced, just draping from his shoulders, his wide muscled chest out to be viewed. Feeling the cure, which Seifer hadn’t even thought of doing himself, he realized that his little lion still wanted to fight. Hmmm, but what kind of fight did he really want? He had passed up on Rinoa after all, and boy could he picture Squall tired. He’d be covered in hicky’s and sweat, his chocolate hair mussed and his eyes dreamy. Feeling himself be kicked at he used it for cover – rolling out of Squall’s reach and adjusting his coat so his sudden hard-on couldn’t be seen. The phrase ‘asshole’ reached his ears and they reddened, had Squall noticed before he could hide it? Or was he just calling him that in general, it wouldn’t surprise him if he was. “You know, we could always do something else. I mean, I love sparring with you Squally, but...” He trailed off, what the fuck was he doing! There was no way in Hyne he was going to tell Squall he simply liked being around him!

Squall: The russet haired male huffed to himself, as Seifer was ticked off by the cure--and didn't take it as an insult to his manhood. Standing up, the brunette decided he was getting a bit tired of Seifer's bullshit. But anyhow, he ignored Seifer's words--they were only a distraction from the main game at hand. Forgetting about Lionhart for the time being since it was too far away, Squall latched himself onto Seifer's torso--and landed a punch to his face.

Seifer: The next instant Squall was against his chest and a fist hit him in the face. “The fuck Squall!” Narrowing his eyes in a death glare Seifer shoved the brunette away from and threw Hyperion to the side, “Fine, we’ll do it this way.” He threw off his coat, didn’t need it getting any more messed up than it already was. Once unburdened he pounced on the thinner man - crashing them both into the dirt below them, rolling so that he was on top. Seifer lifted Squall’s torso up by the lapels on his jacket and then smashed his head into the ground. “Why is it that you never listen when people are talking to you?”

Squall: Before he knew it, he was shoved off of Seifer and then...attacked once more. Rolling for a little, Squall wheezed as they came to a stop--his abdomen caving in from the pressure that the larger body applied. "Ah," he latched his hands onto Seifer's biceps--only to have the man's hands slam his head down. Mentally and physically lagging from the pain ebbing over him, the brunette coughed a little and squirmed lightly. The earth beneath him was cold, gravelly--the voice above him almost the same. Stopping his movements and only breathing now, Squall locked his crisp stormy eyes onto Seifer's--his hands still clutching the man's upper biceps. He just seriously needed to catch his breath, and with furrowed eyebrows, he parted his lips to do so. Unruly maroon hair sprawled out in every direction...And yes, he didn't respond to Seifer again. The man above him...it'd been a long time since he last looked at him. This close, especially...Seifer had really nice eyes...the heat ghosted his skin expertly, highlighting his features in the process. Squall's head hurt.

Seifer: Seifer stopped moving as Squall settled down, his hips straddling the man below him. With his fingers twined into the collar of Squall’s jacket his body still tense, just waiting for the other to make another move, Seifer stared down at him. Green stared into Grey-blue as the blonde took note of Squall’s hands on his arms, and the flush that slowly painted across his skin. Leaning forward slightly he adjusted his legs so that they held down the brunette’s and then he let go with one hand and reached back to check for any major damage to his cranium. Finding a slightly lump but no blood he sighed, “Sorry Squall, think maybe I gave ya a concussion.” Putting his face directly in front of the Commander’s he looked him in the eyes, “You feel light headed at all Squall?”

Squall: Was Seifer actually apologizing? That kind of pissed Squall off, it wasn't like him. What was it...with this sentimental bullshit? It was getting to him, for the better or worse, he didn't know. And then the man was scuffing through his hair...Wincing, Squall felt a subtle blush airbrush over his face--Seifer was closer now...The brunette pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. It'd take more than that to take down the Commander of Balamb. Out of nowhere, he head-butted Seifer with as much force as he could muster up. It hurt like hell, but...he needed to get the guy off of him. The pressure his groin felt was unattainable; with all of his belts being crushed and pressed flush against his leather, against his...."Kh," Squall flung Seifer over slightly, and rolled on top of him--his hands still buried into the man's upper biceps. A single line of blood trailed from both of their hairlines.

Seifer: “Goddamnit you little asshat!” Seifer growled up at him, “I’m not /always/ an asshole you know. I do actually care about people!” Seifer pulled back his fist and let it fly; landing on Squall’s nose, blood went everywhere as he kicked the Commander off of him. Gaining his feet in a fluid movement he kicked the other male again while he was down before heading for his gunblade, completely ignoring the blood dripping down his face.

Squall: Before Squall could dodge the fist, it nailed him in the face first. Covering his nose out of reflex and shock, tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. And then he was shoved and kicked off once more. Tired, Squall looked about for Seifer and Lionhart. The taller male was off getting Hyperion, and he was /pissed/. Sighing heavily, trying to take in a generous breath, Squall got up to his feet and trotted after the male--Seifer could /care/ about people? It wasn't too hard to understand...because Squall himself had started doing that as well. The pair were far more alike than they knew. Damn. He was seriously getting rusty. The pounding pain in his head and face seeped and crawled beneath his skin...as he searched a bit obliviously for his own gunblade. Seeing Seifer close to getting his, Squall got down on his knees, cradling his face into his hands all while breathing raggedly.

Seifer: Picking up Hyperion Seifer whipped around only to find Squall on his knees, his face in his hands. Damnit, he thought as he walked over to Squall’s own blade. He picked up Lionhart and tossed it at Squall’s feet. “Go see Dr. Kadowaki you stupid punkfaggit.” With that Seifer left Squall’s presence, walking around in the training area he fought a couple of grat’s before getting bored and sitting down by the stream to clean his sword and his face. Then he realized he didn’t have his trench coat. “Fuck!” He jumped to his feet and went to find it.

Squall: Irritated by Seifer's retreat and words, Squall frowned slightly--his naturally downturned lips used to the action. The chocolate haired Commander remained on his knees, slowly bending them and bringing himself to a sit down position. He couldn't think very well, and all he felt like doing was lying down. Knowing better, he sat there...just until his head stopped throbbing enough to function properly. Several minutes had passed. Removing his hand slowly from his face, he picked up Lionhart, and then himself. With a bedraggled jacket laden across his slender torso, he began trotting slowly in the direction Seifer went. After a wandering for a bit with a blood coated face, Squall huffed. He was aching too much...he had to give up and go. But then...he caught sight of the familiar body who had beaten his face only mere moments ago.

Seifer: “Damn it, where is it?” Seifer couldn’t really remember where he’d been fighting with Squall and all the foliage seemed to look the same. He paused to look around again and spotted Squall. “What kind of idiot are you?” Seifer rolled his eyes at the bleeding Commander, “Never mind, don’t answer that, it couldn’t possibly be a smart answer. If you still wanna fight I’ll knock your ass out here and now and haul you to doc K’s myself. But first I need my coat. So, you’ll have to wait.” Though if Squall was coming from there then maybe that’s where we were? He could hope right? Doing so he walked toward Squall and then brushed past him to walk back the way the brunette had come. Following the blood trail was pretty easy.

Squall: Clenching his hand around Lionhart, Squall continued to endure Seifer's verbal abuse. He was used to it. Standing still and letting Seifer brush past him, Squall grimaced. So the dog had finally picked up a trail. Turning around, he addressed Seifer--the blonde seriously had no good sense of direction. "Over there." He pointed to the foliage just to the left of his very own blood trail, sparse as it was. Squall was observant, not dumb. Getting nailed my Seifer didn't exactly make him happy, that just meant he /had/ gotten rusty and needed to train more. With him. And...then again, they weren't exactly done either. Still standing in the same spot, Squall finally removed his unreadable vision from the other, and instead of heading to the infirmary, he began making his way back to his dorm room...he could just clean himself off, rest his head. As for Seifer, he wasn't sure what he'd do…

Seifer: Glancing back at the brunette as he spoke – for the first time since calling him an asshole – Seifer looked to where he was pointing, then nodded his head. Even banged up Squall’s mind was generally pretty sharp, and he had a knack for detail and direction that Seifer lacked. Walking over to the area his eyes searched around and he found his coat, slipping it on he headed out of the training area.


	4. Clean Up

Seifer: Deciding to head over to Dr. Kadowaki’s and see if she had anything to get the blood out of his white leather coat. He was hoping Squall had been smart enough to go see her, but he doubted the man would do so. Upon reaching the infirmary Seifer noted that as he’d suspected, Squall wasn’t there. “Hey Dr. K, gotta a question for ya.”

Dr. K: Startled the large woman looked up, “Well if it isn’t Seifer Almasy. First time I’ve seen you in ages and you bring yourself here all beat up. What’d you do? Lose to a T-Rexaur?” Kadowaki quirked a quizzical brow at him.

Seifer: “Course not! I beat the snot outta Leonhart, as usual. I was hoping he’d be smart for a change and come to see you. But apparently he hasn’t changed /that/ much.” Seifer grinned at her unashamed. “You got anything to get the blood out of my baby?” He asked raising his arm with the slashed sleeve so she could see it clearly.

Squall: Entering his dorm room, Squall immediately slid off his jacket and tossed himself down on the small sofa near his bed. He instantly began tending to Lionhart instead of his face--that blade was one of his most prized possessions. After cleaning it up, he placed it in its opened case--and headed for the bathroom--his head still complaining and protesting against its every movement. Turning on the faucet, he began washing away all of the blood...it stung like hell, he couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like once he applied the rubbing alcohol. Brushing the tip of his index finger over his hairline, he winced as he finally locked eyes with himself in the mirror. He found the cut he had split open with that head-butt move he utilized earlier. And the bump on the back of his head was still aching...He wondered if Seifer hurt too. Probably. After thoroughly cleaning himself, Squall slowly began peeling off his shirt...maybe a nap...? His thoughts scattered about, here and there....

Dr. K: “I’ve got just the thing; I even have what you need to repair the cut.” Dr. Kadowaki bustled about for a bit getting everything for him, “Here you are, you can use the sink behind me, remember to use only cold water.”

Seifer: Seifer nodded, he knew that. Taking all of the stuff he was given to the back counter he removed his trench and gloves then set to work fixing his precious coat. Once the blood was gone and the slash closed Kadowaki made him sit through her ministrations until she was satisfied that he was patched up and not likely to fall over from blood loss or go into a comma from sleeping with a concussion. She suggested that he should probably go to the dorms and use the shower as he left the infirmary. And as he walked through the Garden Seifer realized that was probably a good idea, everyone was looking at him in horror, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t just because of who he was. The only problem he foresaw was not having clean clothes to wear... maybe Zell had something that would fit him? Hoping the blonde martial artist still had the same dorm room as when Seifer was last here, he went to the dorms and knocked on the door, though he knew that Zell probably wasn’t in his room at the moment. What was the harm in trying after all?

Zell: Zell happened to be in his room--he was packing up and about to head out to the city. Just as he approached the door and was about to leave, a knock or two came out of nowhere. "Huh?" He opened the door, and came eye to eye with the tall, blonde, and horrific. "S-Seifer! What are ya doin' here?" Zell quirked an eyebrow and took a few steps back. Wasn't he out dueling with Squall? "Hey, where's Squall??" He noticed the man didn't look too bad, which meant that he hadn't gotten the proper pounding he deserved. Was Stoney alright?

Seifer: The door opened shortly after Seifer had knocked on it revealing the horrified face of Zell. “Geez, you’re just like /him/! I’m not always a terrible person you know.” Seifer huffed out, “Dr. Kadowaki suggested that I take a shower and I don’t have any clothes with me, I was wondering if I could borrow something from you until I can wash my own. I’ll even wash them before I give ‘em back. I’d ask Squall, but he’s smaller than me and I doubt he’d have anything I could wear. He’s probably in his dorm. I told him to see the doc, but he didn’t. Of course.” The scarred blonde rolled his eyes and waited for an answer.

Zell: "Then prove it!" Zell replied, as he turned around and animatedly folded his arms over his chest. After thumping his foot on the ground a few times as if he were waiting for an answer, the blonde sighed gently and turned his head to the side in order to glance back at Seifer. "Fine. I'll give ya some clothes, but go shower elsewhere!" 


	5. Dinner and off to Bed with You

Squall: Waking up yet again, Squall immediately checked the time. (...Damn, half an hour..) He only had half an hour to get to the conference room. The brunette pulled on his shirt and jacket, and filed out of his room after washing his aching face once more. Hopefully no one would notice his bruised nose...Sighing lightly, the male trotted down the halls and came across Quistis--who was heading in the same direction as him. Quietly, he joined her stride without a word really. That's how he worked.

Quistis: Seeing the Commander fall into step beside her she looked over at him, his nose was slightly purple, but his bangs hid most of the gash on his forehead unlike the matching one on Seifer’s. They walked in silence to the conference room, “The one this morning didn’t go so well. So be prepared.” Quistis warned as she opened the door and filed inside.

Squall: "Right.." Squall followed Quistis in, and took a seat at the large table in which all of the other officials were mostly already seated. A few hours passed, and after all was done--the brunette silently exited. His work was done. He had played his part of the meeting well, and answered and commented on all of the decisions/things proposed pertaining him or not. It was easy to logically point out the best thing to do. Making decisions...all of that stuff--it was easy when it came to working as a Commander for the most part. Sometimes it proved difficult, and Squall was glad for that otherwise life wouldn't be challenging, it would be boring. Now standing in the hall, with Quistis at his side--he turned away from her and ghosted the tips of his fingers up and along his bruised nose. They had asked about it in there, and of course being the commander and all, it was given more attention to than he had wanted. But, it was over now. And that's all that really mattered. "Quistis. Dinner?" He asked, his eyes closed as his body was still turned away.

Rinoa: Rinoa had been out doing her own chores, shopping, and socializing. She didn't know Squall had a meeting, but figured it out on her own by asking around. She was a bit frustrated with him...Walking down the halls, she looked around. Not even a Selphie was around. And then...she finally caught sight of him! And Quistis!

Quistis: “Hmm? Oh, yeah. Let’s go.” Quistis was a bit distracted, she couldn’t believe how everyone had reacted to the bruise on Squall’s face, it wasn’t really that big of a deal. He’d been hurt much worse than that in training fights with Seifer before, all those stiff coats just didn’t understand what it meant to be SeeD. SeeD risked their lives on a regular basis, it was some club that just anyone could join; you had to fight for it, strive for it, /want/ it. Shaking her head she fell into step with the Commander as he began the trek to the cafeteria.

Seifer: Seifer had left the library after talking to the girl who still seemed to have a crush on Zell. He’d told her to just tell him, even suggested that he could tell Zell to maybe think about asking her out, but she’d told him not to. Honestly he was a bit surprised that Zell hadn’t done so yet; she was cute, nice and head-over-heels for him. Practically a match made in heaven. Eventually he’d run across Rajin and Fujin arguing about where to go for dinner since it was their one year anniversary. The only thing Seifer’d gotten out of that conversation was that it being their anniversary was probably the reason behind his wake-up call. “That fish chef guy opened a shop in Balamb, why don’t you guys go there?”

Fujin: “YES, GOOD.” Fujin’s ice blue eyes lit up at the idea.

Raijin: “But it could be majorly expensive, ya know?” Rajin hunched his shoulders in an awkward shrug.

Seifer: Cutting off Fujin before she could explode, he suggested, “Take my card, your anniversary dinner can be on me. Go all out; it’s a really big deal after all.” Raijin and Fujin had thanked him and taken his card to go off and get reservations for their dinner. Seifer turned and walked back to the cafe, he knew he had enough money on him to have dinner here just fine.

Squall: Nearing the cafeteria's doors, a familiar voice stopped Quistis and Squall both short. Rinoa. (...Great.) The brunette turned around halfway, to see her out of the corner of his eye--catching up to them. 

Rinoa: "Squall!" The dark-haired lady panted, coming to a stop just in front of him. "I've been looking all over for you!" And then she gasped, when she met his eyes. "Your face--" She came forward, placing a hand over his navel, and cupping his facial cheek with the other. "Seifer?" She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to get the man to lock eyes with her. "Hey, you'll be alright. Just wait 'till I get my hands on him..." 


	6. Spending the Night

Squall: In his room now, Squall picked his jacket up off of the floor where Rinoa had dropped it. Rinoa...Sighing gently, he placed the jacket in his closet, and debated on showering. Now, or in the morning? Shrugging, he decided now--since in the morning he'd probably sleep in. Whipping off all of his clothing and filing them into the hamper, Squall made his way to his small bathroom--and into the shower. Turning on the faucet, the shower nozzle began littering a sparkling array of water over his skin. After a good ten minutes of cleanliness, the brunette wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the shower. Beads of water were glued across his frame, it was beautiful really. Squall dried himself and began slipping into his black cotton pajama bottoms and loose white tank top. Bed...sounded great. Especially after getting all soft after a warm, pleasant shower. His head felt a lot better from that heat.

Seifer: Squall was /so/ going to kill him, Seifer winced just thinking about it. Getting to the door of the man with chocolate locks he knocked on it. Mostly he was hoping that the man hadn’t been joking about a place to sleep. He’d worry about his messing with Rinoa tomorrow morning.

Squall: Just pulling on his tank top, Squall made his way to the door. He expected Seifer to show up whenever the hell he wanted, so he had left the door unlocked just in case he'd get to bed before the blonde showed up. As for where Seifer could sleep...well, anywhere was fine. Usually, Squall hated sharing his room--he preferred being alone...but, just this one night would be okay. Partially because it also saved him from spending the night with Rinoa. Having Seifer here was much better. The maroon haired Commander opened the door, and stepped aside to let Seifer in. Closing it, the brunette went on ahead and tossed himself into bed. "...You can sleep anywhere," came a flat mumble. A blanket was folded and placed on the sofa, and there were a few pillows scattered about here and there. Basically, Seifer could literally choose to sleep anywhere and make himself comfortable. Make it your home. Breathing with a subtle air of grace, Squall watched Seifer with bored eyes.

Seifer: “Thanks.” There were so many things he wanted to tell Squall, ask him. But he was tired and the brunette was more so; grabbing a pillow he placed it in the crevice where the cushion of the sofa met the arm. He took his boots off and leaned Hyperion against the wall, hanging his coat from it then grabbed up the blanket, flinging it out as he lay down. His eyes met Squall’s stormy grey’s, “There something you wanted?”

Squall: Squall only languidly shook his head, his curious stone colored eyes still resting on the other rather absently. After a few moments, he realized he was being awkward...and staring. But then again, who could blame him? He was tired. "Glad you're back." Came a solitary statement, from the lips of a loving lion. And with that, Squall turned his back to Seifer, and pulled his own blanket over himself. The image of Seifer curled up in a pillow and blanket was enough to cause Squall to smile, faintly at that. He only turned over to let that smile loose, he wasn't one to usually show people it after all. And it was probably embarrassing...but that fact didn't really matter.

Seifer: Seifer watched nearly mesmerized as those chocolate tresses swayed from side to side, those eyes, when Squall spoke Seifer realized he’d been staring. A blush lit up his face and the tips of his ears, luckily the man who’d caused it had turned away already. “Me too.” Seifer smiled sitting up to flip the lights off. “Goodnight Lion.” Seifer almost immediately went to sleep, the sofa wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was better than some places he’d slept. Rolling to get comfortable sometime in the night Seifer landed on the floor with a soft thud. The jolt woke him slightly and he couldn’t figure out why he was on the floor when he knew he had a bed to sleep in – he’d paid for the hotel room after all, he’d better have a bed! Getting up he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and climbed onto the bed next to him, he barely registered that there was someone else in it, just curled around the warm body and went back to sleep.

Squall: Stirring slightly in the middle of the night, Squall's eyelids subconsciously stirred. He felt something wrap about his waist, but figured it was just the blanket tugging against and along his skin. Feeling the need to turn over, the caramel haired Commander did so and soon met Seifer's broad chest. He unintentionally tilted his head downwards--causing his forehead and the bridge of his nose to rest against Seifer's torso. Both of Squall's forearms were pressed between...their chests as they heaved in unison, swaying in the balmy warmth of the standard, yet comfortable bed. And then...he continued to sleep soundly, along with the warm body he knew nothing of that was against him.

Seifer: After Seifer had gotten comfortable the warmth next to him moved slightly, brushing against his chest and resting there. Automatically the blonde’s hand soothed along the frame it rested against, a reaction he hadn’t used since he was sent off to Balamb Garden. Any time Quistis or Zell had had a nightmare they would crawl into bed with him and he would sooth them till they went to sleep; after a while he wouldn’t even have to wake up to do it and upon waking in the morning would be rather shocked that someone was in his bed! The normalcy of the action had him nuzzling his own head into the mussed hair below his chin. His awareness slipped off again as true sleep claimed him.

Squall: The sun soon began creeping through the window; and so, Squall stirred. Dark eyelashes scraped against a body...a body that seemed to be in front of him. Blurred vision soon pulled focus, only to get hit by gentle light from the sun. Wait. Was that Seifer? Removing his face from the chest in front of him, and looking up curiously, it was confirmed. That was Seifer. And it was really fucking hot. Squall's face was airbrushed a pretty warm pink; faint perspiration moistened it as well. Had he been huddled into him all night? The tips of his chocolate hair were damp; melted..."Seifer?" came a quiet breath...as Squall blinked reflexively.

Seifer: Feeling the warm rays of the sun on his back and then movement in front of him Seifer began to stir. Hearing his name spoken in a sleep roughened voice, the breath used for it ghosting over his face the blonde opened his eyes and peered into grey-blues. Seifer blinked, what...? “Yeah?” Then it hit him. Sitting up quickly he blushed hotly, “I’m sorry Squall... I guess I fell off the sofa last night. I remember climbing up here, cause I didn’t understand why I was on the floor when I knew I had a bed. Guess I didn’t remember where I was.” Oh Hyne! Squall was gorgeous; it had taken /so/ much effort not to say ‘good morning beautiful’ to him! Looking down at the groggy Commander all the wielder of Hyperion could think of was kissing him…

Squall: Squall didn't really care to process what Seifer was saying, but one thing he knew was for sure. Seifer was against him, and he looked adorable. His lips were moving, but what was he saying? Oh...The brunette furrowed his eyebrows. He came here on accident; he was explaining himself. A few moments after the male had finished talking, the maroon haired Commander nodded gently; "It's alright." Instead of sitting up like he normally would, Squall remained where he was. He was comfortable; and he didn't really want to move...He could literally stare into Seifer's crystal eyes all day. Those gems were ones that he would never sell; that is...if he even had them in the first place.

Seifer: Watching those beautifully crafted lips as they formed words the blonde barely understood that they were telling him it was okay. But when it registered his green eyes flicked up to blue-grey and stuck there. Squall was staring at him like a contented kitten. Seifer knew that he should move away, but he couldn’t seem to make his body obey. “You really shouldn’t look at me that way.” His voice was a husky whisper as his hands fisted in the blanket around his hips so he couldn’t reach for the man next to him.

Squall: The attractive husky edged whisper was music to his ears. Entertained, Squall's lips thinned slightly. He was smiling, subtle as it was with him. "And if I keep on looking...?" The brunette wondered how Seifer would respond...it was actually exciting in a way. He was glad for the most part; that Seifer didn't leave yet. The way the blonde balled his hand into a fist and gripped the blanket...What was he thinking? Squall held eye contact with the other; there was just something about him…

Seifer: ‘That’s it, I must be dreaming. There’s no way Squall just said that to me.’ Seifer thought, ‘But then again, if it is a dream... I can do whatever I want.’ So decided the blonde leaned over the blue-eyed form beside him, “You really wanna find out?” Seifer’s voice was a low purr as he asked the question, his nose brushing against the tip of the other’s, his gaze locked with the eyes below him.

Squall: Squall reflexively winced when Seifer brushed his nose against his, and moved back slightly from the lovely face closing in on him. His bruised nose stung lightly; but he dealt with it. He wondered if Seifer did that on purpose to hurt him; but then again...he didn't really care. A thought soon interjected and crossed Squall's mind. Wait a sec. He /did/ care though...Why..? "...Mh, why not?" Squall breathed; slowly bringing his face back close to Seifer's. Dangerous ground to tread; yet lovable all the same.

Seifer: Watching the face before him he noted the wince and how it moved away, ‘Shit, his nose, oops.’ But then the brunette came back and his question sent a shiver through Seifer. Closing his eyes the blonde reminded himself not to hurt the other man’s nose again and to calm down a little. Opening them again he gave Squall a soft smile that lit his green eyes, “Fine. This is why not.” The blonde tilted his head so he wouldn’t brush against Squall’s nose and carefully molded his lips to the ones below.

Squall: Enlightened by Seifer's smile; Squall soon was met by lips. His hands automatically reacted and latched onto Seifer's firm pectorals. "Mh," he pushed the blonde's chest lightly at first, but then grew to accept it by actually clutching the male's shirt by the handfuls. Squall soon began massaging his lips against the other...it just...felt right. Better. And so he tugged on Seifer's loose shirt; pulling him closer and closer as they kissed...their navels practically touching now.

Seifer: At the first touch of those lips Seifer was lost in bliss, they were so soft. Feeling hands on his chest pushing and then pulling his mind flew and he just let what was happening happen. His bliss increased when Squall reciprocated and he lowered his body to fit along the SeeD’s, his arms again trapped between their chests, Seifer’s own arms on either side of the stormy eyed man. Seifer pulled back slightly and ran his tongue along the outline of Squall’s lips, breathing rather hastily he murmured against the soft petals, “That’s why not.” The blonde groaned as he looked down at the only other gunbladist he knew, mussed and warm from sleep. “You’re too hot for your own good.” The man sat up clasping his hands over the ones gripping his shirt and rubbing circles on the backs of them with his thumbs. That was when he remembered what he’d told Rinoa, Squall’s /girlfriend/, last night. A frown marred his face and his eyes dropped to the covers.

Squall: Squall huffed gently as soon as their lips disengaged. Battling back his blush from Seifer's sensuous words and breaths; the brunette wondered how he had happened upon such perfection. Of course Seifer wasn't perfect; no one was--but in these terms, the male was perfect for /him/. "Maybe I'm just hot because you wouldn't let me go." It was true, they were literally glued together all night--judging by how damp and warm Squall's skin and tank were. Lightening up on the grip he had on Seifer's shirt as soon as Seifer looked away and with a frown, Squall furrowed his eyebrows softly and looked at him in puzzlement. Was Seifer okay? Giving him some time, Squall didn't say anything. Silence was a good answer to a lot of things, in his opinion. After a few moments, the chocolate haired Commander decided to delve. "...Seifer?" he asked, gently--with his lovely, morning voice.

Seifer: Seifer was too distracted by how to break the news of Rinoa’s anger to the sea eyed man to appreciate the joke he’d made. Which was saying something since Squall didn’t make many jokes, let alone ones that were actually funny. It was quiet for a while before his softly spoken name caught his attention and he looked into curious water eyes. “Sorry,” He smirked at himself, “Um... I kind of pissed off Rinoa last night.” He ducked his head, fiddling with the blanket. He figured he should probably get off the bed, but then again, if Squall shoved him off of it he’d deserve it.

Squall: Rinoa...that was the last thing Squall wanted to think about. Sighing gently, he shifted his irises away from Seifer as the blonde further buried himself away like a hurt puppy. "What happened?" The brunette turned over so that he lay on his back and faced the ceiling, folding his arms over his abdomen casually.

Seifer: Well he hadn’t kicked him out yet, though the blonde could tell he’d ruined whatever mood they’d set. “Well... she told me to quit stealing her boyfriend. So I was myself.” Seifer winced, “I told her that I’d had you first and that it looked like I was the only one who ever would.” By the time he’d finished saying that he was the same color as a tomato, had his hands fisted in the blanket around his waist and was scrunching his eyes closed. He couldn’t believe it when he’d said that to Rinoa and repeating it to Squall was almost painful. “She was pretty pissed.” He whispered at last.

Squall: Completely surprised by the information that escaped Seifer's lips, the brunette turned his head to the side and locked his eyes onto the closed pair of eyelids beside him. (...What made him say something like that? ...Does he...really like me?) Pissing off Rinoa was one thing, but the cause behind it--reason as to why; was another. "Why did you say that to her?" Squall asked; his voice firm and more awake than it was before. He was sure that he could deal with Rinoa later--and fixing her wouldn't be /too/ hard; but annoying…

Seifer: Seifer finally raised his eyes at Squall’s question, looking the man in the eyes. “Honestly, I’m not really sure. I couldn’t believe I’d said it at all; I don’t usually lie that badly. But she was being such a prissy little bitch.” A scowl took over the blonde’s features and anger darkened his eyes. “I can’t believe you put up with her.” Seifer untangled himself from the blanket covering him and got off the bed, standing he folded the blanket and put it back on the sofa and un-squished the pillow before sitting down next to it. “I shouldn’t have let Kiros convince me to come back here. I knew it was a mistake.” He mumbled to himself.

Squall: Huffing quietly to himself as Seifer answered and then rolled off of the bed; Squall turned his face languidly so that it faced the ceiling once more. He brought the top of his hand over his forehead; and rested it there calmly. So what Seifer said...he didn't really know why he said it...As for Rinoa being a prissy bitch..."Don't talk about her like that." He had an obligation to defend her, since she was his girlfriend after all...In a softer, more confiding tone--Squall added; "...It's more like she puts up with me. I don't love her anymore." After saying that; Squall mentally kicked himself in the gut. Who knew what Seifer would do with that information? Sighing lightly, the brunette decided he didn't give a damn anymore. As for his and Seifer's kiss...that...was much better. Squall moved his hand slightly to the side, just so that his eyes could slide to the right in order to sneak a glance at Seifer, who now seemed to be sitting on the sofa. (...A mistake coming back...?) "Why...?" he asked, quietly.

Seifer: Glancing up startled when Squall suddenly asked why out of nowhere. “Why what?” Thinking about what Squall had just said about Rinoa putting up with him, Seifer was pissed off all over again. They ALL put up with him, what the “hell makes her so different?”! He didn’t realize he said any of his thoughts out loud. They all loved him too, why was Rinoa so special?

Squall: Before Squall could answer Seifer's first question, a small outburst escaped the blonde's lips as well. Furrowing his eyebrows in slight confusion, Squall sat up on the bed and looked at Seifer with gentle eyes. Looks like he misunderstood; what Squall meant by saying that Rinoa put up with him, he meant that she put up with him being a bad boyfriend. Seeing that Seifer hadn't really reacted to Squall's verbal comment about how he didn't love Rinoa anymore, the brunette tried to muster up somewhat of a response to what just happened. "..." nothing came out. He parted his lips, and tried again. "...Seifer..?" The brunette had half the mind; faint as it was, to go over to the sofa and comfort the male…

Seifer: Brought out of his unhappy musing the disgruntled blonde looked up, seeing Squall sitting up on the bed looking at him with a soft expression nearly had him back at the man’s side. “Yeah?” (Hell, do I keep sayin’ shit out loud?) The anger that had been in Seifer’s eyes left to be replaced by worry, what all had Squall heard him say? Suddenly nervous he chewed on his lower lip as he looked into grey eyes.

Squall: The moment Seifer's face melded from that of frustration to something more soft; Squall knew instantly that he'd be alright. So there was no point in asking. "...Nothing," the brunette peeled his gaze from the other, looking away once more. So...now what would they do? Was he going to tell Rinoa that they kissed? Was he going to keep it a secret? Should Squall dump Rinoa for Seifer? Rolling his eyes at the various thoughts floating along his mind, he brought up the evil subject in a murmur. "...We kissed." -_- …

Seifer: When Squall seemed to change his mind Seifer became immeasurably curious as to what he’d been about to say. But then an indecisive look crossed the lion’s face and he murmured out a fact that turned the blonde several shades of red. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He wasn’t sorry in the slightest really, but Squall was dating someone else, even if he didn’t love her anymore, he cared about her. And cheating was always a huge deal, plus Rinoa already hated him for insinuating that Squall was anything but the virgin he’d always been. And while Seifer would honestly love to change that, Squall wasn’t gay. Sure the man had let him kiss him... but that didn’t really mean anything. Did it? “Why’d you let me do that? I was kind of expecting to be thrown across the room.” His voice was as curious as it was filled with awe.

Squall: Squall merely shook his head, his gaze and face still averted from the other. He tried searching for an answer, but it was hard to come up with one. In all honesty he didn't know how he felt about Seifer; all of this....put together was a mess. "...Did you want me to throw you across the room?" came a genuine question in a rather low murmur.

Seifer: Seifer grinned, “No, I didn’t want to be thrown across the room. Honestly I’d come here hoping that... Never mind.” The blonde shook his head and then looked around for a clock. “Does breakfast start and end at the same time it used to? Cause I promised Selphie I’d meet with her and Zell afterwards to work on set up for the Ball tomorrow.” (A Ball I wish I could ask you too. Hmmm, maybe Q’d go with me?)

Squall: (Hoping...what?) Left hanging the brunette thinned his lips and then pursed them in order to answer the blonde's latter question. "Yeah, same time." Squall ruffled the back of his hair and then finally brought himself to look at the other. "...You leaving?" The Ball was tomorrow...He'd probably end up going with Rinoa. . .(Great...)

Seifer: “Cool” Seifer set about putting his boots back on and then ran his fingers through his hair, “Ummm, you not gonna eat?” He may be a brave man on occasion and an ass on a regular basis, but today... probably his last day here, he just wanted to spend time with people who didn’t hate him. He didn’t want to leave the room and hazard the chance of seeing Rinoa without backup of some kind.

Squall: Squall shook his head gently, "No, I'll come with you." The brunette slid off the bed and made his way to the closet--wondering if Seifer would stick around and wait for him. Peeling off his shirt, he casually tossed it aside and reached for his plain white shirt, Griever imprinted. He slid it on, and then peeled off his cotton pajama bottoms and picked up his leather pants--about to pull those on as well.

Seifer: The blond nodded at Squall’s answer and was going to ask if he’d like him to leave while he got dressed when the brunette went to his closet and changed shirts. Seifer suddenly stopped breathing, staring as Squall’s back was revealed to him, the ice scar flashing as he changed shirts. His mouth fell open as the man’s pajama pants hit the floor and he reached for his leathers. Gulping in air Seifer tried to turn away, but couldn’t – he sat frozen on the sofa watching mesmerized as Squall dressed.

Squall: The brunette pulled on his leather pants, and set about buckling on each of his belts, one by one-in a rather meticulous manner. Squall wore briefs; boxers were a bit uncomfortable under leather--shifting around and all. After doing so, he pulled on his jacket and turned around in order to glance at Seifer, he looked a little...hot? "...You okay?" Squall approached the door casually, already wrapping his hand around the doorknob.

Seifer: Snapping out of his stupor Seifer rose from the sofa, “Uh, yeah. I’m good.” He swallowed hard and reached for his trench coat and his sword before turning to the brunette. (Why’s he gotta be... just... fucking hot...and then so, adorable!) With a low sound he crowded Squall into the door, tilting his head up he placed a soft kiss on the man’s lips and then stepped back. “Let’s go.”

Squall: The moment Seifer advanced towards him, Squall turned to face him and one of his hands automatically, yet faintly pressed at the other's navel. "Mh?" The brunette blinked as he was pushed back rather gently, the clicking of the kiss only the cherry on top. "..." Squall furrowed his eyebrows and felt a faint air of blush trail across his soft cheeks. "Why did you...?" He blinked, not sure if he should even open the door now. Just because they kissed before didn't mean that they could do it all the time...could they?

Seifer: Seifer blushed, “Sorry, had to get it out of my system.” (After all, I’ll probably never see you again.) He looked down at the floor his face burning. (Why the hell’d I do that? Hyne, they’re all gonna hate me forever.) “So... the Ball tomorrow. You think it would be okay if me and Rajin and Fujin come, or would that be really awkward?” He was trying his best to distract the both of them so that they could just go eat and be normal around everyone else.

Squall: "It'd be fine if they came." Squall responded, unsure about Seifer's comment about getting it out of his system. "Did you like me or something?" Came a blunt question, "I mean, uh...yeah, did you...like me like that?" (Damn, Zell's rubbing off on me! -_- )

Seifer: Seifer almost thought he was home free and then the question attacked him. His eyes still lowered to the floor he answered truthfully, feeling he’d probably never get another chance. “I’ve loved you for a long time.” He paused, “But, you don’t... have to... It doesn’t really matter,” He said firmly looking up again, “You’ve got Rin, and while she can be annoying, she’s a great person.” The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets, he wasn’t really sure he wanted to be here anymore.

Squall: So it was true then, Seifer really liked him? Based on Seifer's actions and words, tone and mien--it seemed that he was truly genuine, and that he wasn't really mocking the other. Just...everything about the tall, blonde male in front of him was interesting, /attractive/. "...Would it kill you to know that I've liked you too?" He confided.

Seifer: Hearing the admission nearly knocked the tall man over, he stared dumbly blinking slowly at the lion before him. “Uhm, seriously?” Seifer blinked a few more times, he was extremely glad that his hands were in his pockets right now, if they hadn’t been he’d have grabbed Squall and... well he wasn’t really sure. Maybe just touch him to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “But... I... You...” He trailed off confusion evident on his face, but a small light of hope in his emerald eyes. “Doesn’t kill me at all.” He finally answered softly.

Squall: The russet haired Commander nodded, and took a step back out of mere reflex--causing his back to hit the door gently. Using the action as an excuse in order to turn his head to the side and away from Seifer, he huffed lightly to himself in delicate thought. He was excited...happy with the small exchange of words that they both shared. He couldn't bear to see that beautiful face any longer in fear of getting blinded. "...Seifer.." he said, quietly. "Stay with us."

Seifer: Seifer’s heart skipped a beat. “Stay, you really want me to stay? What would I do? I can’t be a SeeD...” The blonde frowned, what /could/ he do? “I’d love to stay here, I really missed everyone. (Especially you.) But...” He shook his head and looked back at the clock on Squall’s desk. “We’ll miss breakfast.” He grinned into grey-blues.

Squall: Realizing that time had flown with Seifer, Squall merely nodded at the other, glad both of them could get their feelings expressed. Turning back around, the brunette opened the door and began heading towards the cafeteria with Seifer at his side. Zell was already in the cafeteria, chowing down without a care of the world. Selphie and Irvine were sitting at the table with Zell, and upon seeing Seifer and Squall enter--they all smiled/waved at them. Well, at least Zell did. Shrugging, Squall picked up a tray and began making himself some food. So they were all going to work on the Ball?


End file.
